muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TomH
The pipes, the pipes are calling Hi, Tom! I miss you around here! Thanks for starting the page on the NBC Pipes. That's one of my favorite bits in Henson history. -- Ken (talk) 04:57, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Nice to see you! Hi Tom -- It's great to see you here again! Thanks for pointing out the source thing on Talk:Farscape... How are you doing? -- Danny (talk) 19:52, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the warm welcome! I'm doing well, thanks. My back is doing much better, and even thought I'm still bummed about my job, in this economy something is definitely better than nothing. How are you? :Is there something in particular you'd like to put me to work on, or should I just keep clicking around randomly? -- TomH 21:08, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm sorry the job is still a bummer. I'm doing well -- I had some health issues myself, but they've all cleared up for the start of the new year, so now I'm excited and getting things done. ::There's always a ton to do on the wiki -- really, whatever strikes your fancy at the moment. If you're looking for a project, check out the active talk pages -- there's usually somebody saying that we ought to fix something... :) -- Danny (talk) 21:59, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, I hadn't heard about your health issues. Glad you're feeling better, though. -- TomH 22:21, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, it wasn't super serious or anything. Just an inconvenience. -- Danny (talk) 23:10, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Fozzie Bear Through the Years Hey, Tom! There's been some odd conflicts on several of the character evolution pages. In particular, an anonymous user has twice reversed two of the images on Fozzie's page, most recently with an all caps claim that the Floyd/Fozzie one precedes the Fozzie/Piggy one, in terms of eyebrow mechanisms. As the person who actually uploaded those images and added the text, can you shed any light on that assertion? --Andrew, Aleal 18:10, 15 April 2006 (UTC) :Hmm. I don't know when the Fozzie/Piggy picture is from - that one was already there before I did anything - but, come to think of it, the Fozzie/Floyd episode is from the Don Knotts episode, the first show of the season. So yeah, the update to Fozzie's eyebrows would have happened sometime after that. So you can either reverse the pics, find and add an alternate pic, or just have Danny or Scott boot the crazy person off of the wiki. I have no patience for people who post anonymously and write all in caps. -- TomH 01:53, 16 April 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, we're not big on that either. We'll see if he signs in. -- Danny Toughpigs 03:09, 16 April 2006 (UTC) Main page picture nominations You drove me to it. Mr. Scrooge is now an option in Main Page picture nominations survivor. --Andrew, Aleal 04:07, 3 April 2006 (UTC) : LOL :) Well, then, I changed my vote accordingly. I just had to! -- TomH 15:37, 3 April 2006 (PDT) HTML Hey Tom, how cool is wiki? In fact, before you have a chance to answer that, let me tell you that it's so cool that we don't even have to use HTML anymore! Awesome! Check out the for doing italics and the like without HTML tags. -- Scott Scarecroe 15:11, 4 March 2006 (UTC) :Oh, OK. Yeah, I wanted to bold & italicize something the other day, but couldn't figure out how to do it. Turns out I was using colons when I needed to use quotation marks. Thanks for pointing me in the right direction! -- TomH 22:34, 5 March 2006 (UTC) Tom's User Talk Archives *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives